


Meow

by Chouka



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouka/pseuds/Chouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定：2002年，鹽湖城奧運結束後。<br/>高燒中的Plushenko失去意識的同時，小貓Zhenya在1993年秋天的聖彼得堡的一條小巷中淋著雨醒來。<br/>※非穿越/重生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 英文Wiki的記載裡，小普是1994年由他的母親帶著坐火車來到聖彼得堡的。不過憑我的印象裡，他應該是1993年先獨自搭火車來聖彼得堡一段時日後，才由Mishin資助讓他的母親一同來聖彼得堡陪伴他。而在俄文Wiki中，只有"11歲抵達聖彼得堡"的敘述。這個故事姑且先採用1993/11月以後抵達的說法。  
> 2\. 雖然開頭用了心理醫生梗，但我覺得所有「Lyosha是靠著心理醫生對Zhenya的影響取勝」的言論都不可信。  
> 3\. 儘管動筆的時候沒有要寫長篇的意思，但它自行生長了，所以極有成坑的可能性。  
> 4\. 因為在另一個論壇被問了，決定直接劇透：貓跟花滑選手們只是同名，不存在任何關係。這篇文章不會出現任何他們以外的花滑選手。

旁邊似乎有人不停地在叫他的名字。有人在他的額頭上敷了冰涼的毛巾。有人試圖把他抱起來。

他發現自己非常熱。意識像是溺在水裡一樣，心臟跳得飛快。在他的意識下方，有什麼東西正在瘋狂地拉扯他。

那一雙眼睛。是那個心理醫生，跟在Yagudin身旁的那個──叫什麼名字？他忘了。Mishin和他提過一次的，但他完全不感興趣。有關Yagudin的一切，他向來都是這樣的態度：不要去提他。

但現在是那一個男人的眼睛，想要將他的意識拖向某處。他有將那個心理醫生的眼睛記得這麼深刻嗎？他甚至可以描畫那雙眼睛的細節：魚尾紋，下斜的眼角，盯著人看的時候，眼瞳下方使那個醫生的眼睛變得懾人的眼白部分──

他失誤了。他不應該回頭的。他不該直視──

那個男人勝利了。

Evgeni Plushenko的靈魂沉進深處。

 

身上是濕的。

牠睜開眼睛，迷惘地看著周遭的環境。天色很黑，牠試著伸出舌頭，嘗到微腥的水味。原來是在下雨……牠接著動了動身體，在牽扯到右後腿的時候感到疼痛。但牠從很久以前就已經習慣了這種痛楚，所有在這條街上生存的野貓，誰沒有受過傷呢？假如你是一隻擁有漂亮毛色的貓咪，那麼或許還能得到一些憐憫；但牠只是一隻最普通的虎斑野貓。

牠努力讓自己站起來，儘管傷勢讓這個動作變得困難，但牠終究撐起了自己的身體。接著，有一瞬間，這隻虎斑貓居然覺得自己應該要舉起前肢，用牠的兩條後腿──其中一條還受了傷──站著。

多麼愚蠢的想法！就好像牠不是一隻貓，而竟然是一個人類似的。牠甩了甩自己的尾巴，像趕走一隻蚊蠅般趕走這個念頭。

雙眼適應昏暗的環境後，牠發現自己是在一條小巷裡面。呆愣了好一會兒，牠的腦海才浮現出記憶：這是Sasha的地盤。貓知道Sasha，以擁有一個餐廳廚房後街地盤的老大而言，Sasha擁有可說是相當慈悲的性格，只要不去大膽地挑戰牠的權威，牠會容忍貓隻的路過。不過也僅限於此了，假如不想受到攻擊，牠最好還是快點離開。

貓盡量無視後腿傳來的陣陣疼痛，在細雨中小跑著穿出小巷，希望至少能先找到一個能夠安穩休息的地方。

但牠的運氣真是差極了。

巷口處的垃圾桶，幾隻貓慢條斯理地從鐵蓋上跳下，不由分說便團團圍住牠的去路。

「沒見過你啊。你是誰？」領頭的黑貓問。

這隻黑貓的口氣讓虎斑貓覺得不安。牠決定盡可能地以友好的方式度過這一關。

「我──」牠停了停，心裡又升起了新的疑惑。

我的名字是什麼？

Zhenya。

心裡有道聲音立刻回答貓的茫然，彷彿這個答案是極其理所當然的。

於是，牠就順從了那道聲音的指示。

「我叫Zhenya。」牠小心翼翼地選擇自己的措辭，「我剛才受傷了，沒意識到自己闖到這裡來……我很抱歉。但我真的只是路過，我知道這裡是Sasha先生的地盤──」牠想說自己很快就會離開，但在牠還沒來得及說出口以前，面前的幾隻貓就像是聽見什麼笑話一般瘋狂大笑起來。

現在Zhenya可以清楚聽出牠們笑聲當中的嘲諷了。牠的心裡又沉進一顆石頭。

「以為老Sasha會用牠的仁慈放你一馬，嗯？想得真好，」黑貓溫柔地說，「可惜你的資訊過時了──老Sasha早就和牠那些規矩一起滾蛋了，現在牠只是個沒地盤的老流浪貓。至於你，迷路的小傢伙，」牠的語調瞬間變得冷酷。「教訓牠。」

早在這隻黑貓說話的時候，Zhenya就已經準備要逃跑了；然而，不知何時，黑貓的那些手下已經悄沒聲息地堵住牠所有的退路。所以在黑貓下達指令後，Zhenya完全沒有任何還手之力。一開始，牠還試著對抗那群貓，在偶爾瞅到空隙時立刻回擊，但這些反擊行為只是更加激怒那些圍毆者。到最後，牠只能想辦法保護自己的要害，緊緊閉上眼睛、縮起自己的身子盡力忍耐，等待牠們覺得滿足的時候收手。

那些野貓的爪牙不斷撕裂牠的皮毛，但那隻黑貓倒並沒有上來毆打牠，只是站在一旁冷眼看著牠們一面倒的戰鬥。這樣的場景有種令Zhenya厭惡的熟悉感。彷彿牠曾經有過一段經常受人欺負的日子，然後同樣有一個人，抱著雙臂，站在前方，眼神卻不落在鬥毆者的身上，好像對他面前發生的事全然地漠不關心。

那是誰？

帶著嬰兒肥的略圓的臉、低下的眼睫、端正的五官、猶豫地抿緊的唇。

『我不要叫你Zhenya，因為我已經認識一個Zhenya了。我以後要叫你Zheny。』

那是指我是特別的，當你叫出Zheny時，那就是我，不是其他任何一個叫做Evgeni或者Evgenia的人。

我曾經以為是這樣的。

Zhenya費力地睜開腫脹的眼皮，眼前的景象在愈急的大雨中變得模糊不清。

「……Lyosha！」

他向著那個毫無動作的少年幻影叫喚。

幾乎在他喊出名字的同時，他立刻感覺到自己的體溫變得滾燙；耳邊開始轟轟作響，許多種不同的聲音混在一起，嘈雜得無法辨認。

『Lyosha，幫我！』

然後，腦中一陣劇痛。

關於那個少年的記憶被飛快地拽回某個盒子裡，啪地一聲用力蓋緊。

而牠別無選擇地昏迷過去。

 

Zhenya其實並不認為自己還能再有張開眼睛的機會。面對一群善於爭鬥地盤的野貓，像牠這樣獨來獨往的貓隻，本來就不可能活下來。

但牠終究再次睜開雙眼，看見熟悉的聖彼得堡的藍天。有好一陣子，牠只是側躺著看雲朵在天空上飄過，腦袋裡什麼都沒有想。一直到有一片陰影籠罩在Zhenya的頭上，然後感覺到有誰在牠的背後踢了踢牠。

「醒了？老大說過你沒被傷到骨頭，應該能站吧。」

Zhenya不太想動，牠全身上下都在疼。但那隻貓持續推著牠，牠忍不住低吼：「別踢了！」

「那可不行，老大說過你一醒來就得看看你身體有沒有問題的。」

這個一再出現在他們對話當中的「老大」稱呼終於喚醒了Zhenya混沌的思考能力，牠扭過自己柔軟的身軀，總算看見說話的貓的模樣。

那是一隻灰白雙色貓，脖子上似乎是因為有舊傷的疤，讓牠那邊的皮毛禿了一塊；這個特徵讓Zhenya很快想起這隻貓就是圍攻牠的其中一隻貓。顯然，牠口中的「老大」身分也呼之欲出。

但剛才這隻貓的話，可一點都對不上Zhenya對那隻黑貓的理解。

「為什麼要救我？你們的老大到底是誰？」事情的發展超出Zhenya的預料，讓牠無比困惑。

而灰白貓居然比牠還驚訝：「你不是叫出我們老大的名字了嗎？」

Zhenya一點印象也沒有。事實上，牠幾乎記不得被圍攻以後的事情了，就好像那塊記憶硬生生被挖掉一塊似的。

「所以你到底認不認識我們老大？」灰白貓感興趣地問。

「不認識。」Zhenya老實的回答。

「老大還以為你是牠以前認識的貓的朋友，才決定饒你一命呢。那現在到底還能不能放你走啊？」灰白貓伸了伸懶腰，在Zhenya聽到牠的話而愣住的同時忽然耳朵動了動。「哦哦，老大來了，那我就不用再煩惱這個問題啦。」

Zhenya頓時全身緊繃，不再繼續躺著交談，而是撐著殘破的身軀努力站起來。說不上為什麼，唯獨在那隻黑貓面前，Zhenya絕不想示弱。

「清醒得真快，身體看起來不錯。」黑貓從前面的巷口轉進來，語氣中聽不出來敵意。

Zhenya一臉防備地看著牠，黑貓察覺到Zhenya的抗拒，卻意外地沒有生氣。「別看了，我剛才已經聽到了。所以你不是Tenya──Tatiana的兒子？」看到Zhenya搖了搖頭，牠反倒笑了。「拿那個名字稱呼我，又剛好是這種毛色，我還以為一定是Tenya老師的孩子。既然不是就算了。」

原本認為誤會解開以後必然會再次受到攻擊，沒想到黑貓竟然輕描淡寫地說出「算了」，Zhenya不由得放鬆了些。灰白貓在一旁插話問：「所以老大還是決定放牠走囉？」

然而，牠的老大卻說出：「不。」

黑貓看Zhenya又恢復緊張的模樣，彷彿感到很有趣般彎起嘴角。

「我觀察過了，你的身體素質很好，我挺喜歡的。」黑貓說：「你留下來吧。」

Zhenya愣住。

牠從出生開始就沒有母親的記憶，只能依靠自己的能力在街道之中流浪，雖然和不少野貓團夥相識過，但牠一直都是獨來獨往的。

最主要的原因是因為牠在還是幼貓的時候經常挨餓，讓牠的外表看起來比一般的成年貓來得瘦小；另一方面則是因為牠總覺得自己和那些野貓團夥格格不入。當野貓團夥的夥伴彼此相處的時候，牠們都可以很輕鬆的開彼此的玩笑、打鬧，說些垃圾話。但牠就是沒有辦法自然而然地融入牠們之中。牠無法把牠們當成同伴。久而久之，就開始覺得，自己或許是沒有辦法擁有同伴的。

沒想到，是這隻初見就直接讓手下揍了牠一頓的黑貓，要牠加入牠們的團體。

然而，這並不表示Zhenya打算感激涕零地接受這個提議。儘管最初是被野貓群排斥在外，但一直以自力更生的方式生活至今，Zhenya早已習慣孤獨的生活。跟隨野貓群的話，雖然能夠有固定的地盤，但也必須負起相應的責任，照顧團體內的小貓、或者將自己辛苦找到的食物交給團體共享。Zhenya一向認為那些是麻煩事。

不過，在牠打算開口拒絕以前，旁邊的灰白貓倒是先不滿的抱怨起來。「不要吧，牠看起來這麼瘦小，只會拖累我們而已啊。」

這話可讓Zhenya不怎麼高興，牠禁不住反駁道：「剛才打架的時候，我在至少有三隻貓壓著我的情況下咬到你的喉嚨過。」

「只是碰巧而已！」灰白貓惱怒的回擊，但一旁的黑貓卻搖了搖頭。

「公平點，Ilyushenka。Zhenya是一邊抵擋你們的攻擊，一邊有意識的退到垃圾桶旁邊，利用死角反擊的。」

兩隻貓不約而同睜大了眼睛。灰白貓──Ilyushenka是沒有想到自己的老大會為了這隻外來野貓說話，而Zhenya則是為了黑貓的觀察敏銳而驚訝。

「而且，」黑貓笑了笑，「牠雖然瘦，腿部的力氣卻很大。牠用沒有受傷的左腿踢Vanya的時候，我確定Vanya絕對不覺得那一下好受。」

Zhenya得意的微笑，Ilyushenka則縮了縮脖子，「Vanya的慘叫是挺大聲的。」牠不甘不願地說，「好吧，我一向是聽你的。但要是Masha不肯，你可別讓我去說服牠。」

「Masha是個好孩子，牠不會反對的。」黑貓愉快地回答。

「你把Masha對你的獨佔慾想得太簡單啦，我說過很多次了。」Ilyushenka嘀咕了一句，然後對Zhenya說：「好吧，那你現在跟我來。得教你一些我們的規矩才行，是吧？」

黑貓用尾巴的擺動表示同意，沒給Zhenya反應的機會，Ilyushenka便逕自鑽向小巷的深處。

「等等──」Zhenya現在才想起牠是要拒絕入夥的提議的，但黑貓凝視牠的眼神，讓牠的話一出口卻變成：「你的名字到底是什麼？」

Ilyushenka曾經說過Zhenya有在那場戰鬥的最後叫出黑貓的名字，但Zhenya剛剛再度試著回想自己那時究竟說了什麼的時候，腦中仍然是一片空白。如果加入牠們已經是勢必如此，至少牠不想連即將臣服的對象的名字都不知道。

「Alex。」黑貓說，「但你可以叫我Lyosha，因為你是過了這麼久以後第一個再次這樣叫我的傢伙。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 標題靈感是Zhenya這個暱稱後面-nya的音節，聽起來很像日文描述貓叫聲的にゃー  
> 2\. 貓的名字基本使用俄羅斯常用名字對應的小名。文中出現的暱稱與名字對應如下：  
> Zhenya：Evgeni/Evgenia  
> Lyosha, Alex：Alexei  
> Ilyushenka：Ilia (這個名字正確的小名有Ilyusha和Lyushenka，我把它們拼在一起了。)  
> Sasha：Alexander/Alexandera  
> Tenya：Tatiana  
> Vanya：Ivan  
> Masha：Maxim  
> 3\. 但還是再重申一次，這個故事不是重生或穿越梗。


	2. Chapter 2

傍晚微涼的天氣裡，Ilyushenka一邊無聊的用爪子撥著一旁的野草，一邊慵懶的打了個哈欠。今天牠的工作是負責照顧貓群內的小奶貓，相比於尋找食物而言，算是件輕鬆的工作。不過對牠來說，牠自己倒是寧願外出。

忽地，敏銳的耳朵動了動。Ilyushenka挪移趴著的身軀，對著迎面而來的Zhenya招呼道：「回來了？」

Zhenya敷衍的點點頭，放下嘴裡叼著的袋子。雖然袋子不大，但以牠的體型來說，要拎著袋子還不被人類看見，即使是擅長躲避的牠也吃不消。

「用人類的袋子裝多一點食物，真虧你想得出來。」Ilyushenka探頭望向袋口，看到裡面裝了些麵包和零碎的肉塊，忍不住吹了口哨。「喔，今天也還是大豐收啊！」

面對Ilyushenka的讚賞，Zhenya卻是一副理所當然的樣子。雖然牠想不起自己過往獨自找尋食物的回憶，但心底依稀有著「這樣的食物量並不多」的想法。

不過，從每次野貓群集體外出找食物的結果來看，Zhenya的能力在這群野貓中似乎是出類拔萃的。也因此，幾乎所有的野貓都已經接受了這個瘦弱的新成員。野貓和人類不同，並不會針對或排擠群體中特別優秀的同類；因為生存已經是非常困難的事了，多一個能幹的同伴絕對是值得高興的。

當然了，「幾乎」這個形容詞，就代表團體內的貓並不是真的全都喜歡Zhenya。

「Masha，你不吃嗎？」正在分派Zhenya帶回的戰利品給奶貓的Ilyushenka，很快注意到總是把食物推給其他小貓的條紋幼貓。但這個情形也不是第一次發生了，所以牠的口氣倒並沒有疑惑，只有滿滿的無奈。

「我要等Alex帶回來的食物。」Masha固執地說。

Zhenya側目看了牠一眼。從牠加入到現在，還會對牠展現這種明顯敵意的貓，就只剩下這隻格外依戀Alex的小貓了。雖然覺得有些莫名其妙，不過Zhenya並不想和Masha撕破臉皮。至少到目前為止，沒有撕破臉皮的必要。

「但就算是老大，牠也不一定會帶肉回來啊，肉很難得的。」

即使Ilyushenka如此勸牠，Masha也並不領情。Ilyushenka搖搖頭，轉身問Zhenya：「你要拿走你的那一份了嗎？」帶食物回來的貓對自己的戰利品可以自己保留一份，這是牠們群體的規矩。

平常Zhenya總是爽快地領回屬於牠的部分，但牠今天卻拒絕道：「不，我吃過了。」

「你吃過了？」Ilyushenka先是驚訝，繼而嚴肅地說：「我告訴過你，食物要等團體分配過才能拿的。就算是你自己找的食物也一樣。」

「不是你想的那樣。」Zhenya猶豫了一下，覺得沒有必要隱瞞：「有個人類男孩會帶食物給我，今天我有遇到他，所以沒必要再拿戰利品。」

「有人類會給你食物？明明看你長得也不可愛啊！」Ilyushenka不加思索地脫口而出以後才發現自己的話相當不禮貌，牠尷尬的頓了一下，試圖補救：「呃……真沒想到會有人類男孩這麼好心，你知道的，平常見到的那些混帳們都只會拿石頭丟我們來取樂。所以那個男孩經常給你食物？不是偶爾一次？」

「大概吧。」Zhenya說。

話雖如此，實際上，Zhenya並不確切地明白今天是怎麼回事。

自從上次和Alex牠們打過一架以後，牠的記憶力就變得很奇妙，能夠記得幼時獨力生存的時光，卻記不起上個月自己究竟在哪裡捕食；越接近「現在」的記憶，就變得越模糊。但因為牠平常也不需要特地回憶什麼事情，還沒有感到不方便過。

然而，今天在準備一如往常前去熟悉的小巷尋找食物時，Zhenya卻不由自主地走往另一個方向。就像是依循著身體的記憶般，順著涅瓦河的河畔，在沿路建築和樹叢的陰影遮蔽下，靜悄悄地往一棟有著洋蔥式屋頂的美麗房子走去。這條路讓牠有種親切的熟悉感，牠想牠一定在這條路上來回走過數百次或數千次。

空氣中隱約飄來同樣熟悉的氣味。薄荷香精的味道，那是男孩的母親慣用的洗衣皂。還有甜甜的軟糖味，男孩的口袋裡總是有從母親那裏得來的幾顆獎勵糖。以及些許的汗味，因為男孩剛從俱樂部結束練習。

牠有把那個男孩的氣味記得這麼清楚嗎？Zhenya又開始感到困惑。當然牠一定記得男孩的味道──

_為什麼一定會記得？_

因為他是重要的人。我記得他。Zhenya記得他。

_如果是重要的人，那麼他是誰？況且，即使記得那個男孩的氣味，似乎也不該知道──_

噢，等等，他的身上有別的香氣。聞起來像是魚罐頭！但牠沒辦法肯定那是不是。牠只有聞過一兩次新鮮罐頭的香味而已。

Zhenya一心一意的往那道香氣奔去。牠很快就看見那個頭髮微捲的男孩，他正蹲在一旁的樹蔭下，試圖單手把樹下所有的野草兩兩打結。從衣領處垂落的十字架項鍊隨著他的動作左右晃動，立刻吸引住Zhenya全部的注意力。牠目不轉睛的看著晃動的鍊墜越來越近，抬爪想要去撥那個十字架的瞬間，那個標的物忽地在牠面前被抽走了。

Zhenya憤怒地瞪向十字架消失的方向，然後看到蹲在牠面前的男孩笑得幾乎要倒在地上。

「Zhenya，你真是太可愛了！」他親暱地揉揉牠的頭，恰到好處的力道讓Zhenya愉快得瞇起眼。男孩的指尖順著牠的毛髮梳落，貼著牠的皮膚擦過時，讓牠舒服得幾乎顫慄起來。在牠的腦袋反應過來之前，身體就已經溫順地靠向那個男孩的腳邊。

牠覺得自己是認識對方的。即使牠完全沒有記憶，但這個男孩太過熟悉了，就像是想忘也忘不了；但牠又想不起是何時、何地、什麼情形之下認識眼前的人。一切都矛盾至極，卻又顯得理當如此。所以Zhenya決定拋開那些無解的情緒，只單純享受男孩的逗弄。

撫摸牠好一會兒以後，男孩把另一隻手拿著的食物遞到Zhenya的面前。是一份吃剩的三明治，鮪魚罐頭的濃郁香氣從吐司裡散發出來。他餵食牠的動作自然而熟稔，儘管Zhenya心中不時會冒出陌生感，但最終牠還是遵循身體的本能吃起男孩手上的食物。

「抱歉，好幾天都沒來找你。最近我的心情有點差。」男孩的聲音顯得有點沉鬱，Zhenya在進食的間隙抬頭望去，發現他的眉間鎖起，毫不掩飾地露出難過的表情。那副模樣讓虎斑貓品嘗美食的心情立刻全數轉成擔憂。但牠不知道該怎麼安慰眼前的人類男孩，只能睜大牠的琥珀色圓眼睛看著他。

男孩撫著牠身上柔軟的毛，低落的說：「Zhenya搬家了。以後我就再也見不到她了……她們家走得太急了，我連她的聯絡方式都沒辦法留下。我想念她。」

Zhenya一開始不能理解他的話是什麼意思。『Zhenya搬家了』？但牠分明就在這裡，在這個男孩的身邊。

然後，牠忽然懂了：男孩口中的Zhenya不是指牠，而是指某一個他非常喜歡的人類女孩。肯定是因為非常喜歡，才會捨不得離別吧。人類一向是多愁善感的動物。

Zhenya微弱地「喵」了一聲，用鼻頭蹭了蹭男孩低頭看牠的臉。也許是接收到了貓咪的擔心，男孩微笑了，儘管這個微笑一閃而逝。他把嬌小的虎斑貓抱在自己的懷中，示意Zhenya繼續吃他的三明治。

下午的涅瓦河風景非常漂亮，粼粼的水波上鍍著淡淡的光。涼風習習，不過被男孩抱著的Zhenya並不寒冷。牠幾乎覺得自己對現在的氣氛感到依戀。

在靜謐的相處裡，男孩重新說起話，神態彷彿在傾吐他的一個秘密。

「Zhenya離開的隔天，Alexei Nikolayevich接來了另一個人。」

現在的Zhenya看不見男孩的表情，牠一邊安靜地把他手上的食物吃完，一邊聆聽他說話。牠希望自己的陪伴能夠讓男孩不孤單。

「他比我小兩歲，看起來倒像是比我小得多，長得跟個女孩子一樣。他也叫做Zhenya…… **但我不要叫他那個名字。** 」

他撫摸牠的動作停下了，熱燙的水滴打在Zhenya的背上。牠瑟縮了一下，立刻想要回頭看他，但是男孩只把牠摟得更緊。

「 **他怎麼敢？** 」男孩嗓音裡的恨意讓Zhenya不知所措。那股怨恨突如其來，他甚至沒有抱怨任何那個像女孩子的小男孩做了什麼惹他生氣的事情，只是說了那個新同伴的名字也叫做Zhenya，接著就是幾乎溢出喉嚨的憤恨。「 **──他怎麼敢說他叫做Zhenya？** 」

這次Zhenya不再對男孩的情緒感同身受，只覺得無比困惑。人類的愛恨太過複雜，牠不明白為什麼男孩要說那位陌生的小男孩不應該叫Zhenya。男孩叫牠Zhenya的時候明明語氣柔和，說起搬家了的女孩Zhenya時也非常親密，為什麼小男孩就不能有Zhenya這個名字呢？

「反正他大概很快就會離開了。Vanya他們也討厭他，他簡直跟女孩一樣愛哭，肯定過不久就會回去他那個鄉下地方了。」

男孩下了結論以後就放開Zhenya，和牠道別。Zhenya凝視著男孩的眼睛，總覺得雖然男孩是如此討厭著那個「Zhenya」，但在說出他被所有人討厭的時候，其實並不由衷的高興。

在與男孩分別以後，牠才繞去平常找食物的地方，完成牠在野貓群裏面被分派的任務。

Zhenya靜靜的坐在離貓群幾步遠的地方，牠面前的幾隻小貓在飽食以後又開始互相打鬧起來，就連總是表現得很成熟的Masha都被捲入戰場。Ilyushenka拼命想讓牠們安靜，但牠顯然完全不是當保母的料。

牠不經意地又回想起男孩最後抿平的嘴角，忽然覺得男孩並沒有真的像他表現得那麼恨「Zhenya」。

這個念頭總算讓Zhenya愉快的微笑了。

「什麼事情讓你都笑了，Zhenya？」

一個聲音突兀的在牠身邊響起，Zhenya驚地一跳，Ilyushenka則彷彿看見救星一般嚷嚷起來：「老大也回來了！」

Alex放下牠帶回來的食物，居然是兩條香魚，聞起來還沒有發臭──真不知道牠怎麼弄來這些的，就連Zhenya也情不自禁感到佩服。沒有矯健的身手是沒辦法得到這麼好的食物的。

「你真不簡單。」

「魚簍擺在商店外面，應該是雇用了沒經驗的學徒。」Alex笑了笑，「我看看──Zhenya你不也相當厲害嘛。」

旁邊的Masha冷哼了一聲，「我要是再大一點也能辦到。」

Zhenya裝作沒聽到。不過牠心裡仍然是不爽的想：你要是再大一點我就會揍你。

Alex可沒有漏聽Masha的挑釁，頓時不高興了。牠低聲命令：「Masha，道歉。」

幼貓梗著脖子和牠互視，撐著倔強的架子不肯開口。旁邊的Ilyushenka左右看了看，然後果決的背過去不想摻和。

在牠們的僵持之下，先受不了的還是Zhenya。

「有點渴了，我去找水。」牠飛快的說完以後就馬上跑開。

而Alex並沒有追上來。

Zhenya想，牠果然還是無法擁有同伴的。

牠想起和男孩相處的寧靜時光，心裡淡淡地空落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 提醒：給野貓野狗餵食人類的食物並不是一件好事。這個只是情節需要。  
> 2\. 我沒有養過貓，只有養過狗。所以我並不是很瞭解貓的習性，假如我寫錯了，那麼就無視它吧。


	3. Chapter 3

當Zhenya認為Alex和Masha應該冷靜下來而決定回去的時候已經是晚間時分了。深秋的聖彼得堡有別於夏季的長晝，此時已經踏入夜色，街道兩旁的建築內紛紛浮現暈黃的燈光。一些商店開始打烊，但仍有興奮的旅客在街道上四處遊蕩。

Zhenya一邊傾聽小巷外的街道上喧鬧的人聲，一邊穿梭在小巷內彎彎曲曲的窄道和低矮的水泥牆之間。牠很快就遠離了人群，進到遊客們不會踏足的城市另一面。

樸素的建築，髒污不起眼的外牆，蒙塵的玻璃窗。這裡是聖彼得堡的一個聯合公寓住宅區，住客們形形色色，唯一的共通點只有不富有。對野貓們而言，這條道路在白天時比夜晚更加危險：缺少娛樂的孩童總是喜歡，像Ilyushenka說的，拿牠們找樂子。

而即使是晚上，Zhenya也不願意在這裡逗留。牠用幾近奔跑的速度想要離開這裡。從牠經過的每一扇窗戶之中，和剛才光鮮亮麗的街道一樣，也傳出吵鬧的人類聲音。為生活發愁的低喃、男女互相吵架指責的吼罵、做愛時的呻吟、酒瓶摔碎的清脆響聲和伴隨的大聲作嘔、哭聲。

Zhenya掠過這些聲音，沒有半點動搖。

直到從某個方向傳出有人跑步的聲音，而且離Zhenya所在的地方越來越接近時，牠才倏地緊繃起來，屏氣凝神地觀察發出聲音的來源處。

一個男孩從那群擠在一處的老舊公寓裡衝了出來。窄小的巷子裡面沒有光源，就算Zhenya的眼睛在夜晚仍無礙於辨認事物，但也只認出男孩的體型瘦削，並且有一頭看起來柔順的淡金色直髮。雖然此時他的頭上似乎被潑了水，右半邊的頭髮不僅全糾結在一塊，還散發著明顯的酒氣。

他跑得非常的快，像是後面有一條兇惡的狗正在追他一樣。儘管男孩明顯不可能有心思作弄Zhenya，但牠依然立刻警覺的躲在陰影處，等待金髮男孩消失在巷口的盡頭，才繼續牠的歸途。牠在這些精力旺盛的男孩們手上吃過的虧實在太多，以致於牠不得不更加謹慎。

這只是一個再平常不過的小插曲，Zhenya根本沒有放在心上。牠很快跳上水泥牆邊的排水管，只用幾個輕巧的跳躍就離開這個小區。

Zhenya原本就沒有走得太遠，因此當牠決心趕路以後，不出一會兒就已經接近野貓群的休憩地。雖說Alex沒有特別告誡，不過群體內的野貓們一般在夜晚都不會獨自行動；Zhenya也不想打破這條不成文的規定。

Zhenya俐落地跳下又一道圍牆，在心裡估算離基地的距離，覺得應該再過幾條街就能抵達。牠看了一下前方，準備一口氣跑回基地──然後停住邁出的腳步。

一隻黑貓正背對著牠的方向坐在一盞路燈下。單單依靠毛色並不能判斷出對方的身分，但在這個認為黑貓是不祥的象徵的城市中，擁有足夠的自信坐在隨時可能有人經過的街道邊的黑貓，Zhenya只認識一隻。

牠遲疑地問：「……Alex？」

黑貓聽到牠的聲音以後就瞧向牠，但身體還是一動不動，像是要Zhenya自己走過去。

Zhenya以為牠大概會盤問自己去了哪裡，沒想到牠開口以後倒是先說：

「我說過你可以叫我Lyosha的，Zhenya。」

虎斑貓聽見牠的話以後頓了一下，一種說不清的感受在心底浮現。牠當然記得Alex說過的話，但牠一直當那不過是籠絡新手下的懷柔手段罷了。只有Zhenya能夠叫的名字──聽起來太過親密了。

「我……」牠試圖找一個表面過得去的理由搪塞。「我認為Alex這個名字比較好認。」

黑貓似笑非笑的看著牠，悠悠的說：「但我覺得Lyosha這個名字比較好聽。」

對方已經暗示得這麼明顯，Zhenya盯著對方在光線下瞇細的瞳孔，知道自己應該要順著Alex的心意改換稱呼了。就算語調柔和，Alex本質上就是強勢而不容他人拒絕。

只是一個名字，照理說並不是太過為難的事，但或許是Alex的強硬態度的緣故，Zhenya幾次勉強張嘴，心裡的抗拒感就是無法消除。

最後牠終於發出聲音。「不。」牠說，「我不想用Lyosha這個名字叫你。我……」

**──我已經認識一個**

「──我已經認識一個Lyosha了。」

牠不知道為什麼自己這麼說，但Alex聽見牠這麼說以後，反而了然的點頭。

「我應該想到的。」Alex說，「那麼好吧。現在我們該回去了。」

Zhenya鬆了口氣，然後又眨眨眼睛，為這句話的言外之意而意外。「你是來找我的？」

「當然，」貓老大輕快地說，「我不可能讓你在這個時間獨自在地盤外面的──現在跟我來。」

牠鑽到路邊的裝飾花台下方，Zhenya趕緊跟上了牠。

Alex帶著牠走的都是一些隱蔽性更高的小路，不時還注意著牠們的身後，就像在警惕什麼一樣。Zhenya困惑的問牠：「你在找什麼？」

「最近這塊地區不太安分，」Alex一邊奔跑一邊想要解釋，但牠馬上低咒一聲。「該死，牠們還是來了。」

Zhenya也看到了。四隻不認識的野貓正追在牠們後方，那樣子看起來可不像是要邀請牠們一起開下午茶會。牠加快了速度，跟著Alex衝過前面的轉角。

「我以為這塊地方是野狗的地盤！」

「牠們早就遷移到圖靈斯卡婭街那附近了，你剛從列寧格勒市過來嗎？」Alex調侃道。

Zhenya沒好氣地回答：「真抱歉，我是從彼得格勒來的。所以那群傢伙是怎麼回事？」

「有幾隻貓我認識；我想應該是Sasha的舊黨吧。」

「Sasha？」這個名字完全出乎Zhenya的意料。Sasha是Alex的貓群現在佔據的地盤的原老大，但據Ilyushenka的描述，已經非常狼狽的被牠們趕離這個地方了。

「我們搶了Sasha的地盤以後，雖然牠已經走了，但牠的那群手下都不甘心離開。」Alex諷刺地笑了一聲：「卻也不敢來我們的地盤挑釁，只在外圍地區找我們落單的同伴下手。白天牠們不敢鬧事，動靜太大的話會被人類發現。所以我們現在晚上的時候都不會獨自外出。」

簡單來說就是想要報復Alex牠們的仇家。

「既然如此，找個時間再趕走牠們一次啊。」Zhenya說。

終於回到牠們的地盤了，那群野貓果然像是有所顧忌的樣子，沒有再繼續追過來。Alex放慢了腳步，對Zhenya說的話微笑：「看不出來你會提這麼兇狠的建議。」

「得了，難道我們初次見面是在一個美好的早晨互相道日安？」Zhenya諷刺道，牠可沒有忘掉是誰讓牠養了快一個月的傷。

Alex不置可否的笑笑，然後說：「我們倒是想要和牠們再打一次，但要是帶著所有的貓過去，就換牠們藏起來了。」

聽到Alex的話，Zhenya不屑的嗤了一聲，沒再說什麼了。

Alex看著Zhenya的樣子，又笑了一下。牠忽然像是感覺到什麼，抬起頭看向黑黝的天空。

Zhenya不明所以的催促道：「該回去了。」

貓群的老大卻非常悠閒的回答牠：「不急。」

前一分鐘牠們還處於被追擊的情況下，這會兒就已經能坐著欣賞夜景了。Zhenya幾乎要對Alex良好的心態啞口無言。牠看著Alex敏捷的爬上一幢平房的屋頂，接著繼續抬頭望著連星光都沒有的黑夜，還是跟著牠一起在屋頂上坐下。

一粒冰涼的水珠點在Zhenya的鼻頭上，牠無意識地動了一下。

下雪了。

雪粒非常的細，一觸摸到就融化成水滴。這場雪看起來不會太大，也許明天早上連積雪都不會有。不過這仍然是聖彼得堡今年的第一場雪，預示著之後嚴冬的到來。

Zhenya對雪不特別感興趣，但Alex卻專心地凝視著飄雪的天空，牠也就沒有離開。

「你說你認識另一個Lyosha──」點點雪片落到Alex的身上，在牠黑亮的短毛上格外明顯，「那傢伙是什麼樣子的？」

「什麼？」Zhenya一時沒反應過來Alex在說什麼，想起來以後頓時覺得有點棘手。牠以為Alex已經放過這個問題了。

牠煩躁地說：「我忘了。」

「……這聽起來太敷衍了，Zhenya。」

「我真的忘了。我甚至都不知道我為什麼會說出那句話。」Zhenya實話實說，「我只是覺得有那樣的一個人。」

「你忘了很多事情。」Alex指出：「你不記得地盤換人的事情，傷好的第一個星期你也忘了該怎麼找食物，還忘了之前到底為什麼會在我們的地盤昏過去。你不覺得奇怪嗎？」

「是有點怪異，」Zhenya承認。「但這不影響我的生活，那麼有什麼關係？」

黑貓歪頭看向牠。有一剎那，Zhenya以為牠碧綠的眼睛裡寫著憐憫。

「也許你也忘了一些對你而言非常重要的對象──」牠說：「譬如那位你已經不記得了的Lyosha。」

不知道出於什麼原因，當Alex提出這個可能性的時候，Zhenya的心裡沒來由地升起一股惱怒。

牠別開頭，語氣強硬地反駁道：「不可能。」

儘管Alex見到虎斑貓身上的毛已經豎起，卻沒有停止這個話題。

牠的態度平靜得幾近尖銳：

「不然，為什麼你只把這個稱呼留給牠呢？」

Zhenya猛然看向對方，但Alex的視線方向已經回到夜空。

一向表現得游刃有餘的野貓老大，此時看起來竟然顯得孤單。

牠忽然想到Alex在招攬牠之前說過的話。

『所以你不是Tenya──Tatiana的兒子？』

『拿那個名字稱呼我，我還以為一定是Tenya老師的孩子。』

「Lyosha是你的Tenya老師對你的專屬稱呼嗎？」

Zhenya不知道自己為什麼要問這個，但Alex只是簡單的說：

「是。」

不過也沒有更多的解釋了。

氣氛重新回歸靜默。

牠們在屋頂上坐著看雪看了很久，一直到雪漸漸的停了，才挪動已經有些僵硬的身體準備回去。

「……如果非常在意某個人，就會不願意別人也用同樣的名字嗎？」Zhenya低聲問道。

Alex這次沒有回答。

而Zhenya也不需要牠的回答了。

牠感覺自己遺忘的那部分靈魂裡想明白了某些事情。

那莫名的酸楚，讓牠自嘲地慶幸自己已經全部忘記。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望下一章能結束野貓篇。  
> 查聖彼得堡的資料查到好想去旅遊啊。  
> 文章裡面關於"列寧格勒"跟"彼得格勒"都是聖彼得堡的舊名。Wiki上看到就順手拿來用了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這情節算是洗白現實嗎？希望不會有人覺得不舒服。  
> 

「Zhenya，你今天也要出去？」Ilyushenka從藏身的水泥管探頭出來，正好看到虎斑貓從草叢中鑽出。

時序已經進入冬日，野貓的生活也開始變得艱困。不光是食物越來越難尋覓，路面的積雪也令牠們難以行走。最寒冷的時候，四肢和耳朵都凍得像是下一刻就要脫落下來。然而人類還可以在酷寒的天氣裡躲進房子來倚賴暖氣驅寒，野貓們僅能尋找工地裡廢棄的水泥管棲身。

在糟糕的環境之下，野貓們也盡可能減少外出的次數，彼此相依取暖。唯一的例外就是Zhenya。有時候明明前夜才剛下過大雪，隔天正是最冷的時候，仍然可以看到牠踏著雪水離開基地。

Ilyushenka不是沒好奇過Zhenya究竟是去做什麼，但牠和Zhenya沒有太多交情，讓牠多少顧忌這個話題是否屬於對方的隱私範圍。事實上，即使已經加入牠們將近半年，虎斑貓仍然時常像是游離在牠們之外，從不主動加入牠們的活動。除了Ilyushenka會和牠打招呼以外，似乎只有看過牠和Alex躲在角落聊天。由於這點，Masha至今還是對Zhenya沒有好臉色。

Zhenya正小心翼翼地在濕滑的泥地上行走，地面上未融的積雪刺激到牠敏感的尾巴，讓牠不適的縮了下。牠揚聲對Ilyushenka說：「我很快回來。」

Ilyushenka大笑著回答：「我可沒有要管你的約會，反正Alex不在！」

自從前兩天接到一隻普希金區的野貓送來的消息，Alex就出了遠門。沒人知道Alex要去做什麼，但牠保證牠會在冬天結束以前回到這裡，牠的屬下們就都無可無不可的送牠離開了。

大概只有Zhenya模糊地猜到Alex離開的原因。

Zhenya將因為聽見Alex名字而飄遠的心緒拉回，踏著雪蹣跚地走向尤比萊尼冰宮。

那裏有牠的朋友正在等待牠。

 

一看見虎斑貓的身影，男孩就彎下腰朝牠伸出手，Zhenya熟練地順著他的動作跳進對方的懷抱。男孩的大衣上無可避免地染上水跡，但他只是笑著用額頭碰了碰Zhenya。

男孩有個非常有才華的師兄，這次他的師兄要參加一個重要的比賽，男孩也獲准一起同行。這對男孩的意義重大，Zhenya也十分替男孩開心。

今天是男孩遠行回來的日子，其實Zhenya也不確定男孩會不會因為旅行的疲憊而不來冰宮，但牠真的很想念他；幸好他在這裡。牠瞧著男孩的面容，對方一向不懂得掩飾喜怒哀樂的臉，讓敏銳的虎斑貓立刻察覺到對方懷著心事。這不禁讓牠擔心他是否在旅行的時候遭遇到什麼挫折。

不過，男孩的話立刻否決了牠的猜測。

「這次Lyosha的表現太棒了，我看的時候連眨一下眼睛也不能。他的滑行和跳躍太優美了。」

談起他的師兄，男孩的語氣充滿了嚮往。他毫不猶豫地給了對方相當高的評價。

即使如此，「但我會超過他。」在自信的這麼說時，男孩仍未脫稚氣的圓臉上也同樣沒有絲毫的猶疑。

Zhenya圓圓的貓眼眨了眨，無比肯定地說，「你會做到的。」

牠說得非常認真，但男孩顯然不可能聽得懂牠的話。他又慣常的拔草逗弄了Zhenya一會兒，就抱著有些累了的貓咪，靠在牆邊出神。Zhenya窩在他溫暖的懷抱裡瞇起眼睛，打了個小小的呵欠，尾巴愜意的甩了甩。

忽然，男孩抱著他的手臂緊了緊。他站直身體，Zhenya仰望他的表情，發現他的目光正緊盯著冰宮的門口。

Zhenya隨著他看的方向望去，那裡有個金髮男孩正低著頭匆匆從建築中走出。牠的朋友頓時僵住了，但那名看不清楚面貌的男孩完全沒有發現他們，快步拐向他們的反方向迅速離開。

男孩鬆懈下來，卻又彷彿焦躁般嘆了口氣。

剛剛在訴說野心時都沒有猶疑過的臉，此時竟然在猶豫不決。Zhenya馬上理解到，這就是男孩在和牠見面時心事重重的原由。

「也許我還是應該……」他喃喃著，卻沒有說完他該去做什麼。

然後他又吐了一口氣，「為什麼要看著我啊！新來的人本來就該接受儀式──」

發洩的話說到一半，男孩又停住了。Zhenya看著他的表情，猜這話連他自己都說服不了。

他挫敗地咬起自己的嘴唇，眉頭狠狠的皺起。Zhenya一眨不眨地看著他的臉。

最後，「……我本來就討厭他。是他擅自覺得我會救他的。」他自言自語道，語氣虛弱。

Zhenya默默的垂下頭，從男孩的手中跳了下來。男孩錯愕地看向牠，這是Zhenya記憶中第一次主動離開他的懷抱。

虎斑貓望著牠的朋友，然後跑到男孩的褲腳旁，將他朝那個金髮男孩離開的方向頂了頂。

男孩驚訝地低下頭看著嬌小的貓咪，但Zhenya做完這個動作以後就退開幾步，頭也不回的跑走了。

「Zhenya？」

後方傳來男孩想要叫住牠的聲音，Zhenya沒有停留。

 

男孩最後會去找那個金髮孩子嗎？Zhenya並不知道。也許還是不會。那也沒有關係。牠不在乎這個。

牠在結冰的路面跌跌撞撞地跑著，卻不知道自己想要走到哪裡。天空如此陰鬱，過不久又會是一場大雪。就連路上三三兩兩的行人都越來越少，紛紛躲進商店。

牠應該回去基地裡面，至少能夠讓牠不必淋雪。Zhenya抓住這個念頭，總算不再漫無目的。

牠在原地停了下，然後慢慢走回貓群的基地。

但是，隨著接近那片廢棄的工地，Zhenya心中開始出現隱約的不安。

牠的謹慎讓牠即使是在這條少有人踏足的街道上，也選擇最隱蔽的小徑行走；但現在這條小徑被踩滿雜亂的貓腳印。這太不尋常了。

牠的腳步不知不覺間越走越快，心臟急促的跳動著。有一件事正在發生，牠要想起來了──

牠鑽出樹叢，由於速度太快，差點踩到倒在一邊的小貓。

那是Masha。潔白的毛上全是怵目驚心的血跡，尾巴的角度不自然的扭曲，顯然是斷了。柔軟的身體上也有幾處可怕的凹陷，呼吸聲微弱到幾乎掩蓋在北風的呼嘯中。牠的傷勢嚴重到Zhenya連想要把牠先搬離這裡都沒辦法。

Zhenya表情空白的看著瀕死的Masha，以及一旁正被幾隻外來野貓打到無力還手的Ilyushenka，怒氣就像熱油倒入鍋內一樣爆炸開來。

牠已經認出了其中的兩隻野貓，是之前曾經在夜晚追擊Alex和牠的傢伙。這些貓是Sasha的舊黨。

Zhenya還來不及想為什麼一向不在白天出現的牠們會突然出現並展開襲擊，身體就已經如子彈般衝向Ilyushenka旁邊，利爪一揮就拍開一隻圍攻上來的野貓。

Ilyushenka見牠過來，反而氣得罵道：「你還回來幹什麼啊！」說話的同時，牠的背又被另一隻野貓咬開，鮮血立刻噴灑出來，然後又在低溫中被凍住。

Zhenya沒回答牠的話，而是問：「到底怎麼回事？」

一進到包圍圈裡面，牠才深刻感受到Ilyushenka剛才的壓力。這些貓都具有相當的戰鬥技巧，加上數量優勢，Zhenya只回擊幾下，就瞬間處於下風。

「這群卑鄙的傢伙，用幼貓牽制我們，簡直是敗類！」Ilyushenka咬著牙頂開撲上來的敵人，「要不是Alex不在……」

不，正是因為牠們的老大不在，這些野貓才會選在這個時間進攻吧。原本野貓的世界就是成王敗寇，被鑽了空檔倒也只能認了應戰；然而野貓群在爭奪地盤的時候，一向會遵守「不攻擊幼貓」的規則，這是因為所有的幼崽都應該被保護。但是現在這群野貓徹底破壞了這條基本的道義。

「其他的幼貓呢？」Zhenya快速看了一下四周，雖然倒地的成年貓不少，但幼貓只有Masha。

「Vanya把牠們帶走了，但這群該死的還去追擊牠們──」

言下之意，那群幼貓恐怕也是凶多吉少。

圍上來的野貓越來越多，繼續困守在這裡的話，牠們最後的下場必然只有死路一條。Zhenya挨近Ilyushenka，低聲說：「這邊已經離樹叢很近了，等一下我會衝開右邊的貓，我們就從那裏先走！」

Ilyushenka神色晦暗不明的看了牠一眼。

Zhenya皺著臉，牠不喜歡這種被懷疑的視線。況且牠自認說的話很正常，Ilyushenka的反應是為了什麼？

不過灰白貓很快就收回了牠的眼神，沉沉地說：「我原本以為叛徒是你。」

這句話讓Zhenya差點在眼下緊張的戰鬥中像傻子一樣愣在原地。

「叛徒又見鬼的是怎麼回事！」

「要不是我們群裡出現叛徒，這群野貓怎麼可能知道Alex最近不在？」

這句話不無道理，Zhenya一時無言以對。

「你最晚加入，所以我以為……總之抱歉。」

Zhenya搖搖頭，回答：「別說這些了，你先讓開。」

灰白貓不知道牠打算怎麼做，但牠決定相信Zhenya，盡力擠到後面。Zhenya在原地迅速起跳，以不可思議的高度跳出包圍圈，然後重重落在旁邊被人棄置的細鋼條上。

鐵條因為Zhenya的動作大力翹起彈開，在野貓群全都沒反應過來的時候飛向牠們包圍網的右側，只聽見血肉被刺穿的聲音，那幾隻野貓連慘叫都來不及發出就被鐵條串在一起沒了命。

同伴的死狀太過慘烈，那些攻擊牠們的野貓頓時停住動作。Zhenya和Ilyushenka就趁勢衝出包圍圈，迅速竄入樹叢內逃開。

細小的枯枝隨著牠們奔跑的動作紛紛落下，打在牠們的傷口上痛楚難當，而後方的野貓也終於回過神開始追趕牠們。

兩隻貓僅僅互看彼此一眼，沒有告別就各自奔向兩方。

Zhenya拼命的往前跑著，牠想到總是和牠鬥嘴、最後卻死狀悽慘的Masha；想到還在遠方尋找牠的Tenya老師的Alex；想到今天和男孩的不歡而散，視線突然變得模糊。

牠從巷口跑出，迎面而來的冷風讓牠身子不住打顫。

後面追兵的聲音消失了。

世界在暈眩中靜止，血混著牠眼眶內的眼淚流下。

Zhenya後知後覺的發現牠的額頭被打破了。前方的石頭隨即像雨點一樣落下，像是在審判一個不可饒恕的罪人，盡情的朝牠扔來。

牠知道為什麼追兵不再來了。這裡是牠曾經路過的小區，一個白日裡最可怖的地獄──

一顆彈珠打在牠的右後腿上，牠在幾個月前的舊傷原本就沒有痊癒，在遭受重擊以後立刻發出清脆的斷裂聲，以及讓人眼前一黑的劇痛。牠覺得好像聽見慘叫聲和孩童清脆愉快的笑聲。

「我們來比賽，眼睛十分，身體兩分，尾巴五十分！」

「那我先來！」

「嘿，這不公平！」

天真的獵人們七嘴八舌的討論獵物部位的歸屬，但Zhenya再也沒有站起來的機會了。牠全身的骨頭被那群人類的小孩砸成了碎粉，耳朵被他們用剪刀剪開，身體也被他們劃得亂七八糟。他們把Zhenya的慘叫當成了美妙的樂器聲，是他們互扔雪球以外的餘興節目。

從遠處傳來慈愛的母親們在屋內喊孩子回去吃飯的呼喚，於是這群孩子們便丟下他們的玩具，手拉著手回到他們溫暖的家裡了。

 

Zhenya靜靜地躺在凍結的泥地上，知道自己就要死了。

有一堆冰冷的雪落在牠破破爛爛的身軀上，涼氣凍結住傷口，但牠已經痛到不再有更多感覺了。不過，雪卻讓牠又回想起仰望著天空的Alex幾乎可以說是虔誠的模樣。牠睜開眼睛。

跪在牠身邊的男孩正小心翼翼的把積雪放在牠的傷口上，柔順的金髮從他的前額垂下，半遮住男孩的眼睛，只能看到略尖的下頷及緊緊抿著的薄唇。他的雙手在牠身邊來回移動，似乎不知道該怎麼捧起這團已經不成形的貓咪。

Zhenya看著他。牠──他現在終於看清楚他的臉了。

他自己的臉。

幼年的Evgeni Plushenko找不到辦法抱起牠，最後他站起來，飛快地跑向他的家。Zhenya想起來他那時候離開是為了要回去拿他常備的外傷藥膏，不過一回去就遇到他的酒鬼室友正在──又在──發酒瘋，最後他連拿藥救貓都來不及就得先自己逃命。儘管現在的Zhenya同時冷靜的知道，藥膏對「Zhenya」已經無濟於事。

他目送著小時候的自己跑走，身上的痛楚漸漸褪去，但他波瀾不驚。

然後，有第二個人來到他的身邊。

「Zhenya！」

他的Lyosha撥開他身上的雪，跟小時候的他一樣，很快發現他的狀態已經糟糕到連移動他都不行。他看著對方手足無措的樣子，不合時宜的想著為什麼Lyosha Yagudin會出現在這裡，再聯想到他們的前一次見面，嘴角有氣無力地揚起。

所以Yagudin其實還是來找他了。

──但Plushenko從不曾知道過。

Yagudin終於不再徒勞無功的想抱起牠。他垂著眼睛，拳頭死死地握緊了。他臉上的表情像是想明白了什麼。

「他把你埋起來。」

Yagudin的聲音冰冷到可怕。

「他在報復我。」

他說。

Zhenya已經沒有力氣出聲安慰他了，只能凝視著年少的Yagudin不停滴落的眼淚，像「牠」常做的那樣，專注地把牠的世界變成他一人。

而Plushenko，他想起在他記憶裡的這一天。年長的選手們拿著冰刀套，嬉笑著準備將他像肉豬一樣打上一個標籤，而他為了維護自己的尊嚴想當然地奮力掙扎。

就在那個時候，他看見Lyosha走進更衣室。他趕忙急切地向他的朋友求救，連還被抓著的身體也在瞥到對方身影的那一刻放鬆下來。

結果是他自作多情。

儘管失望，但Plushenko並沒有因此怨恨Yagudin，至少那一天沒有。他可以理解對方不想和這麼多的大孩子對上。他認為這只是因為寡不敵眾做出的選擇。

然而，在下一次的欺負行動裡，Yagudin加入了他們。當Plushenko的頭被冰刀套用力抽打時，Yagudin附在他的耳邊，冷冷的說：「這是你應得的。」

Plushenko的回應是狠狠撞倒他。那一刻他真的恨他。

雖然隨著時光流逝，他們在數不清的外出比賽的過程中彼此相依為命，也淡化了過往的不愉快，但淡化始終不是不存在。當他們相處或談話時，成年人的禮儀會令他們短暫遺忘過去的心結；不過最終在夜深人靜的夢境裡，他們的關係就會倒退回一個最冷淡有禮的距離。

原來在最初的一刻，他們曾經是彼此的朋友。

Plushenko的意識漸漸從殘破的身軀抽離。

似乎還能依稀聽見Lyosha賭咒發誓要報復他的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裡面提到的Urmanov師兄的比賽是1994/02的冬奧，當時師兄以SP/FS雙1st的成績奪冠。  
> SP我沒有看，但FS有一個3F的落冰不穩，不過應該沒有扶冰。  
> 但以小時候的Lyosha的個性來說，師兄在他眼裡應該做什麼都完美XD  
> BGM是Por una cabeza(一步之遙)，寫到最後發現意外的挺合適。  
> 野貓篇就這樣結束了，之後終於可以開始發展人類的愛情了，開心。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 從本章開始，原本就有的OOC將會變得更加嚴重。標題的諧音不只是Zhenya這個名字的諧音，同時也是Melt這個字的諧音。  
> 2\. 雖然之前說過"本篇不會有任何花滑選手出場"，結果還是出場了。還沒有決定會不會是重要配角。從大綱來看，大概不會。  
> 3\. 雖然確定本章走向，但我一直覺得尾端的行文節奏很奇怪，所以還是有持續修改的可能性。

Yagudin一開始並沒有注意到Plushenko不在慶功晚宴上的事。他們兩個人所處的圈子截然不同，即使一整晚都沒有和對方說話也不奇怪。只要沒人不識趣地在他面前問起他的對手，那麼他很樂意不去想這個人。

冬奧的花式滑冰男單金牌得主在這個晚上過得相當愉快，許多人端著酒來向他祝賀，恭維他在這場比賽中精湛的表演；他也結識了這次雙人滑第四名中的女伴Totmianina，一個小他兩歲的金髮美女。他們聊得相當熱絡，而他認為十分有機會能和她發展一段美好的關係。

不過在整場宴會上只和一位女性說話太過於引人注目了，所以Yagudin最後還是向這位女孩道別，獨自走到一邊喝酒。場中央的幾個選手已經玩起來了，氣氛熱烈喧鬧，讓他也思考自己是不是該去加入他們玩一把。

「抱歉，請讓一讓。」

一個著急的聲音在他身後響起，Yagudin下意識地側身讓開，當看清對方的面容時，不由得驚訝地叫出來：

「Sasha？」

Abt原本正低著頭匆匆想從他身邊走過，顯然完全沒發現他；聽到Yagudin叫出他的名字，有著娃娃臉的青年這才抬起頭來看向他，憂心的表情瞬時一覽無遺。

「Lyosha？我剛才沒看到你。恭喜你拿下金牌，你表現得真出色。」他似乎想要微笑，焦慮卻讓這個笑容看起來有些勉強。

「別管那個了，發生什麼事情了嗎？」Yagudin關心的問道。讓Abt失態成這樣的事情可不多。

Abt嘆氣，聲音低沉，「Zhenya發燒了，燒得很嚴重──已經進ICU了。我得過去看看他，要不然我不會安心的。」

聽見這個消息，Yagudin的呼吸忽然短暫停了下；不過他面上仍然維持臉色不變。「真的？我不知道這件事。他在獎台的時候看起來還好。」

「Zhenya總是這樣的。」Abt說道，他遲疑著問：「你想去──」但他很快意識到他要看望的病人和眼前朋友的惡劣關係，頓時住了嘴，轉而說：「我該走了。再次恭喜你，Lyosha。」

Yagudin點點頭，和他道別。Abt繼續朝門口走去，沒幾下就離開了Yagudin的視線範圍。

褐髮青年垂眼看向見底的香檳酒杯。場中央的選手們又開始了新一輪的遊戲，但Yagudin不再看著他們發笑了，俊美的臉上面沉如水。

他隨手把酒杯擱下，跨步走向門口，在會場外的走道追上Abt。

「我跟你一起去。」他說。

 

到醫院以後，他們才了解到情況的嚴峻程度。

Plushenko是被人發現暈倒在休息室裡面的。Mishin一開始以為他是為了收拾自己的情緒才在房間內待著不出來，但最後他等了太久，不耐煩之下就直接開門進去，打算讓他的學生別再自怨自艾──然後就發現他倒在地板上昏迷不醒，全身滾燙。

Mishin和他的團隊成員們用最快的速度把Plushenko送進了醫院，鹽湖城的醫生們卻對他奇怪的急病束手無策，用藥物或退燒針都無法讓他的熱度退下來。Yagudin和Abt抵達病房外面的時候，Mishin正緊皺著眉站在門旁，一眼不錯地注視玻璃窗內的醫護人員忙碌地圍繞在Plushenko的病床旁邊，嘗試各種方法替他退燒。

老教練對Abt點頭示意，他知道因為Plushenko和Abt的關係很好，連帶讓他的團隊內不少人也和這個和善有禮的年輕人相處得不錯；所以Abt會接到消息前來看望Plushenko並不讓他意外。但他的前學生……他銳利的鷹眼移向Yagudin，對方先是有些僵硬，接著立刻回復成若無其事的模樣。他收回視線。

Abt試著問：「Mishin先生，請問Zhenya現在……」

「不好。」Mishin簡潔地回答。

Abt的臉色變得更沉重了。他沒有再問能不能進入病房之類的話。

Mishin再一次看向Yagudin，這次對方沒再避開他的眼睛，而是直直地和他對視。

「你好，Mishin先生。很遺憾聽到Plushenko病了。」Yagudin客氣無比地向他問安，神態坦蕩自然。但他畢竟是Mishin從小看顧的孩子，他的情緒在Mishin眼裡根本無所遁藏。

儘管如此，Yagudin的情緒波動對Mishin而言卻早已不重要了。Mishin只是思考著他的問句該如何表達。問題在舌尖反覆滾動，又在齒間被嚼碎。也許只是他想多了。可是那確實──他知道──那個名字是在指誰。儘管他不明白為什麼。

他不能不明白為什麼。

「 **Zhenya** **在囈語的時候叫了你的名字。** 」Mishin一字一句地說，「 **我要知道你們之間到底發生過什麼。** 」

Yagudin臉上偽裝的面具崩解了。

Abt聽見Mishin的話先是愣了下，然後也看向Yagudin。因為Mishin的問題也是長久以來Abt一直想要知道的。

身為他們兩人的朋友，Abt當然試著解過他們的心結；可是一旦提起這個話題，Plushenko的反應還只是單純的不願多談，Yagudin卻是不容置疑地說過『這是他的人格問題，Sasha。我可以尊重他作為對手，但我絕不可能和他成為朋友。』

Abt相當喜歡Plushenko這個弟弟，Yagudin的批評對他來說太嚴重了。所以他之後就放棄了讓他們和解這個念頭。沒想到Mishin會在這個時候問出口。

然而，在最初的震驚過後，Yagudin還是面無表情地選擇避而不談：「抱歉，我不想提。」

Mishin怒視著他，不過Yagudin已經不再是會全面服從他的學生了。當他打定不說的事情，恐怕單以威脅是無法讓他開口的。

鐵血教練的口氣稍稍軟化了一些，「也許你和他發生的事情是他會高燒不退的原因，我需要知道。」

「不可能，」Yagudin不假思索地回答：「那件事過去太久了。」

大約間隔一個呼吸的時間以後，Mishin緩緩地問，「而你現在仍然介懷？」

Yagudin這次沉默了。Abt大感驚訝。之前他的這位好友在面對他的宿敵（同時也是Abt最好的朋友之一）時，一向是以斬釘截鐵的態度表明他的厭惡。然而現在Yagudin的表情居然在猶豫──彷彿他自己也不能很確定這個問題。

「我不知道，」他慢慢地說，「或許不是他做的。」

「為什麼現在會覺得有可能不是他了？」老教練輕聲說。

這個問題順著Yagudin的思緒自然而然地跟著流淌而出，於是他不自覺的答道：「因為他養了──」

一旁的Abt終於再也忍不住了，弄半天他還是沒聽懂：「等等，Zhenya到底做了什麼？」他始終對當初Yagudin給Plushenko的評價耿耿於懷，可他同時也了解Yagudin並不是會毀謗他人的性格（實際上，即使這個年輕人在如此討厭對方的情況下，也從未將原因大肆宣揚）。這令他更想得知究竟是出於什麼事件才導致他們選擇決裂。

但Abt的問題卻讓Yagudin意識到Mishin剛才其實正在套他的話。他立刻閉上嘴巴，只是搖了搖頭就堅決不再說了。

雖然最終沒有聽完Yagudin的回答，不過這些資訊已經足夠讓Mishin去詢問他的學生了。所以他也不再與他們交談，只盯著病房的玻璃窗看。

Abt困惑地來回看著他們，氣氛僵硬得讓他不安。

幸好沒過多久，踏出病房的醫生就打破了此時凝滯的氣氛。

「他開始退燒了，但我們還要再看看他的情況。也許明天早上能夠移回一般病房。」他朝他們點點頭，似乎他自己也鬆了一口氣。「現在先不要進去，最好給病人足夠的休息。」

聽到醫生對Plushenko病情的評估後，三個人都不禁輕鬆下來。Mishin對他們說：「你們先回去吧。」既然今晚無法進入病房，那麼他們待在這裡也沒有太大意義，更何況今天他們應該都相當疲倦了。

「我明天再過來。」Abt說，Mishin也沒有反對。

他看著Yagudin，神色平和的問：「你會過來嗎？」

Yagudin頓了一下，然後回答：「會。」

「很好。」老教練說。

 

將醒未醒的時候，總是會出現一瞬的茫然，不知道自己身處何方。

腦中的清明宛如簾隙透進的熹光，微弱得彷彿下一秒就會消散。

 _我現在的姿勢很奇怪。_ 他想， _我應該要趴著。_ 他覺得自己失去原本優越的平衡感（儘管他是仰躺著的），事實上，更像是被剝奪了所有靈敏的感官。只剩下熱，還有喉嚨的乾渴。

他身上覆蓋著某種輕柔的東西。它不散發冰冷的寒氣。這不是雪。這裡溫度適宜，有空調低鳴的嗡聲。棉被。他的手臂痙攣了一下，牽扯到他的手背，感到些微的刺痛。然而與骨骼斷裂的劇痛比起來完全可以忽略不計。

他朦朧意識到自己不再身處夢裡了。他已經醒了。

但夢境的未竟之感讓他想要再度沉眠，那樣他就能夠回到那個地方，去讓夢的結局變得更好。他不能就這樣離開那裡，他得回去解釋──

喀噠。

門鎖被轉動的聲音打斷了模糊的思緒。

有誰緩慢地走近他。

那個人在他身邊幾步的距離停了下來，他可以感覺到對方的視線。

就像光驅散霧氣一樣，夢的尾巴飄開了，一下子就變得遙不可及。

Plushenko不太情願的睜開眼睛。

在他的床前，臉頰已經褪去嬰兒肥、穿著一身正式西裝的Lyosha正低頭觀察他。

Yagudin顯然沒有想到他會突然醒過來，看起來被他嚇了一跳。那模樣讓還殘留些許夢中情緒的Plushenko自然而然地笑了。他張開嘴想說話，然後才意識到他的喉嚨像堵了顆炭火似的，完全發不出聲音。他想找熱水瓶，但他燒得渾身發軟，手上還掛著點滴，連撐起上身都沒辦法。

他不怎麼抱期望的用嘴型說了「水」。

結果Yagudin居然看懂了。他走到房間的一角，沒過多久就端來他要的東西。Plushenko再指指床，於是他又幫忙把床傾斜，好讓他能坐起來。接過水杯嚥了幾口以後，虛弱的病人總算好受一些了。

「謝謝。」即使喝了水，Plushenko的聲音仍然喑啞破碎。他的腦袋仍然混沌，一半是出於過於真實的夢境，另一半是因為生病。「是你送我過來的？我沒有印象了。」

Yagudin盯著牆邊的電視機，「不，」他乾巴巴地說：「是Mishin發現你昏倒在休息室裡。Sasha和我說了你生病的事，我想我該過來看你。」

「噢。」Plushenko沒辦法對這番話做什麼反應，只能應了聲。他轉移話題：「Sasha也在這裡嗎？」

「他是早上來的，你大概跟他錯過了。」Yagudin說話的聲音還是有些許的僵硬。他不太適應這種友好的對話氣氛──這幾年他們對彼此說的都是客套的場面話。不過提起Abt倒是讓他能多說一句：「他挺關心你的。」

Plushenko笑了下，眼睛微彎。「替我跟他說我沒事。」

「我會的。」Yagudin回答，但就算Abt聽到這句話，大概也還是得再過來瞧瞧他才能真正安心吧。

然後他們就無話可說了。

Plushenko無意識的把玩著手上空了的紙杯，Yagudin則始終把目光放在積了一層薄灰的電視機上，彷彿他可以透視電視的外殼，直接數出裡面的映像管根數。但沒人想要離開或要求對方離開。幾乎像是在僵持一樣。

金髮青年忽然打了個冷顫，身上的病號服太薄了。他摟了摟棉被，夢境的碎片在腦中不期然浮現。

「你以前為什麼會叫我Zheny？」他突兀地問。

Yagudin茫然地回頭看向他。「什麼？」

「我剛到聖彼得堡的時候，你都叫我Zheny。」Plushenko說。

Yagudin回憶了一下，但還是沒想起來。距離他們互稱小名的時光已經太久了。現在他們都互稱姓，或者名字。畢竟他們不是朋友，全世界都知道。不過假如他們真的曾經有過用小名稱呼彼此的時候，也許他是那麼叫過吧。至於為什麼，誰會記得？他自己也有好幾個小名，全憑他的朋友們高興怎麼叫他。

Plushenko瞧著他蹙起的眉頭，那樣子看起來就像是無聲的在說「為什麼要說這個」。但他突然有種迫切地想驗證他夢裡的事（儘管他自己已經認定那是一個燒昏頭之下產生的荒謬幻想）的衝動，這股情緒來得如此莫名其妙，但剛清醒的Plushenko並未發覺這一點。

「在我來之前，冰宮裡曾經有過一個叫做Zhenya的女孩嗎？」

Yagudin仍然一臉困惑。如果他真的曾經喜歡過那位Zhenya，顯然他已經把她忘得一乾二淨。也或許──幾乎能確定那只是一場夢罷了。

可Plushenko心裡反而不甘心起來，就好像是Yagudin不應該忘記那些事情似的。

「有一隻野貓，虎斑花色的，」說話的時候，年輕病人的喉嚨又開始腫痛了，讓他的聲音變得氣虛起來，「你也叫牠Zhenya……」

他停下來，忽然意識到對方的表情 **不對勁** 。

──Yagudin正用不可置信的眼神看著他。

這是Yagudin自從進這個房間以來第一次真正凝視他的臉。然而，這個已經和他相識十年的男人，盯著他的時候卻彷彿是在看一個極為陌生的人。

Yagudin的頭輕輕晃動，拒絕著他自己得出的結論；但他的眼睛──他已經相信了。

「你真的知道，」他低聲說。他的臉上浮現一種深刻的悲傷，Plushenko不知不覺屏息了。「你真的知道。」他又重複了一次。

他的眼神霎時勾起Plushenko關於夢境的最後記憶，那時Lyosha也是用同一種眼神撥開他身上的雪。恐慌就像剛才的迫切一樣突如其來的襲擊了他。

Plushenko直覺想說「我沒有殺牠」，但他的嗓音已經再一次消失了。他只能用蒼白無力的搖頭表示否認，連他自己都沒意識到他正用懇求的眼光看著Yagudin，希望對方這次能夠聽到他的解釋。

Yagudin沒有衝上來揍他，當然也沒有坐下來和他冰釋前嫌。Yagudin只是不再看他，轉身大步離去。

哐噹。

門扣上的聲響刺進Plushenko的腦中。

哐噹──哐噹──噹──嗡──嗡──

Plushenko無力地倚靠著床墊，閉上眼睛。

他可以接受他們不喜歡彼此，可以接受他們永遠不是朋友。但他不想要最後Lyosha是恨他的……為一件他並沒有做的事情。

腦中尖銳的鳴響逐漸染上絕望而無助的情緒，聽起來不再只是無機質的撞擊聲。

那是哭聲。遠遠近近的，分不清究竟從何而來的哭聲。

貓的嗚咽聲。

是Zhenya。 **牠就在這個地方。**

Plushenko的眼皮越來越沉，仍然虛弱的身體讓他再次陷入昏睡之中。

而這次，他不再需要做夢了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上星期忽然看到Zhenya在INS上面Po他的術後照整個被嚇到......沒特別逛貼吧所以一直以為他只是手腕受傷，最後居然是頸間椎間盤出問題QQ  
> 看到照片以後，認真覺得ISU還是應該走向限制高難度跳躍的方向......身為新來的花滑迷，寧可沒有驚為天人的表演，也還是希望運動員都能保重自己不要受傷QAQ  
> 祝Zhenya早日康復QQ


	6. Chapter 6

Lambiel最後檢查了一次，確定他的所有物品都被整齊地收進行李箱以後，就慢吞吞地拉著他的箱子走出他在奧運期間的房間。總的來說，他在這裡的回憶還不錯。以第二年參加成人組賽事而言，他認為自己在奧運上表演得差強人意。下一次奧運他肯定能表現得更好──也許有機會能夠進到前五名，誰知道呢。冰場對努力的人一向是公平的。

況且，雖然這種想法不應該出現在勇於競爭的運動員心中……但說實話，難道今年的獎牌得主還有任何懸念嗎？即使是看見Plushenko在短曲出現的少見失誤，也沒人懷疑過獎台上會沒有他的存在，更何況是端出了完美表現的Yagudin。

黑捲髮的少年一手抱著裝了等會兒在Gala上表演要用的冰鞋和服裝的手提袋，一手拖著行李箱，費勁地往外走，打算先找到他的教練。就在他總算辛苦地走到大廳的時候，大門卻被人先一步拉開──幸好門是向外開的，否則依照那門被打開的力道，肯定會撞到他的鼻子。

Lambiel趕緊往旁邊退了幾步，門外的人似乎看到他以後才發現自己的情緒失控，臉上頓時有些尷尬，當即向他說了抱歉。

少年的脾氣一向隨和，不在意地笑了笑說沒事。他小心地調整懷中袋子的位置免得摔了他的寶貝冰鞋，等那人從他身邊經過才注意到對方的聲音似乎有點耳熟。

他回過頭，正好看見Yagudin的背影往樓梯走去。

昨晚的宴會上，Lambiel原本就希望能找這位他相當欣賞的前輩談話，但沒等他走過去，Yagudin就像是有急事而匆匆離開會場。而今天早上又是媒體要專訪金牌得主的時間，Lambiel以為這次比賽應該無法和Yagudin說上話了，沒想到還能在選手村裡遇到他。

Lambiel先是覺得高興，但緊接著就沮喪地發覺現在顯然完全不是一個交友的好時間：第一，對方的心情正差勁透頂；第二，他的教練來找他了。

他只能把沒能和前輩交談的遺憾以及疑惑於對方為什麼心情糟糕的問題收在心底，轉身跟著教練出門。

 

再過幾個小時就是Gala開始的時間了，想必現在大部分的選手都已經前往冰場準備。Gala是不少在比賽中表現不理想的選手二次表演的舞台，不過對於已經取得比賽最終勝利的Yagudin而言，他只需要在Gala中滑他想要的表演滑就行了。他也已經準備了一個足夠精彩的節目，按理來說，他現在應該要愉快地穿上他的冰鞋去試試今天的冰場狀況。

但他現在完全沒有那種心情。

被他扔到一邊的手機發出收到訊息的震動聲，Yagudin打開蝴蝶機的蓋子，桌面的圖片隨即跳出：是他養的兩條小狗互相打鬧的照片。他像是被燙著了一樣把手機重新蓋上，連訊息內容都沒看。

他深呼吸，想要壓下被勾起的酸澀；但最終還是放任心裡的情感橫流，閉上雙眼。

即使不去刻意回想，也能輕易在心裡描繪他的Zhenya的模樣。牠的溫度、圓潤濕亮的眼睛、深淺栗色交錯的柔軟短毛、輕軟的叫聲。牠坐在磚牆上的姿態優雅高貴，所以他為牠取名叫Zhenya；但牠在吃他手上的食物的時候又溫順親近，抬起眼看他的清澈眼神裡充滿信任。牠是他心裡覺得最可愛的貓咪，所以在牠以那樣的方式死去以後，即使有了能養寵物的機會，Yagudin也沒有再選擇養貓。不會再有任何一隻貓是他的Zhenya了。

而殺死牠的人……

Yagudin在很長的一段時間裡都相信兇手是Plushenko。因為他沒有如那個人所想的去幫助他，所以對方就以虐殺他喜愛的貓來報復，很合理的想法不是嗎。這令他對Plushenko無比厭惡，並且──雖然他不願承認──畏懼這個小他兩歲的孩子。窺見他人天性裡的殘忍，還要與對方朝夕相處，對於年少的男孩而言不啻為極大的心靈衝擊。

然而，隨著時間經過，在兩人的相處與競爭中，Yagudin的想法開始變得不同。他在偶爾閃現的幾次回憶裡找出了一些疑點：譬如他沒有實際看到Plushenko拿著任何刀片之類的尖銳物品，但Zhenya身上的傷痕明顯不是只用石頭能夠劃出來的；或者用雪掩埋是一件沒有意義的事，因為雪終究會融化；而且那日過後的幾天內，Plushenko在對他說話的時候除了態度變得生疏以外，完全沒有任何異樣的情緒反應。最重要的是，Yagudin自覺在和Zhenya見面的時候從沒有被Plushenko看見過。不知道出於什麼原因，當時Plushenko即使結束練習，也總是最晚離開的一個，所以往往在Yagudin和Zhenya道別時，Plushenko經常還沒有踏出冰宮門口。Plushenko不應該知道他和Zhenya之間的關係。

不，最重要的……其實只是Yagudin心裡變得不希望是他。

在整整五年的時光中，他們每天一起完成Mishin交代的跳躍練習、在芭蕾課上互相糾正對方舉手投足的姿勢、慢跑訓練裡為了超過彼此又不能超越跑在前頭的師兄們，結果總是變成並肩跑步。假如某天一個人的速度慢下來了，另一個人就會立刻知道他的身體不舒服，然後拐彎抹角地和Mishin說。閒暇之餘他們一起踢足球，打斯諾克，或者殺對方幾球乒乓。勝利者總是情不自禁地開懷微笑，而敗者有時面無表情，更多時候會忍不住跟著笑出聲，接著發誓下一次不會再讓對方有機會笑得這麼得意。

而當兩個少年跟著老師和師兄一起外出比賽時，他們會和其他相熟的選手一起出門逛街。要是逛得太晚，Plushenko就會先回去，然後在Mishin查房的時候若無其事地替Yagudin打掩護。需要購物的時候，因為Plushenko的英語水平不算太好，總是Yagudin負責幫他跟店員溝通。偶爾他們還會嘲笑彼此的品味，然後給出自己選禮物的建議。

不論Yagudin是否有意，他仍然在這樣日常的平和相處裡，慢慢認識Plushenko這個人。儘管每當有人詢問他們的心結時，Yagudin還是會立刻想起Zhenya最後的模樣而重新勾起對Plushenko的恨意，但他在面對Plushenko的時候，還是不自覺地變得越來越軟化。

所以他的內心開始試圖尋找能為對方辯護的證據。他希望他能夠再也不用因為和對方說了話而愉快地大笑後馬上產生罪惡感……他希望他所認識的這個被誇獎以後會露出靦腆笑容、保護年幼的學員不受欺負、對花滑運動十分拼命的青年是真實的，而不是一個偽裝過後的虐貓犯。

然而最後他得到的是那樣一句話。

Yagudin倒在飯店冰涼柔軟的大床上。腦海裡交互閃現的，是Zhenya第一次主動走近他時謹慎的模樣、Zhenya讓他撫摸的時候發出舒服呼嚕聲的模樣、Zhenya總在他抱起牠以後甩尾巴的模樣。

Zhenya倒在雪地裡，渾身是晶瑩的白雪和凝結的血塊，皮毛殘缺不齊，會在他摸牠的時候微動的耳朵被剪爛，只能微微睜著眼睛看他的模樣。

一旁的手機又開始震動，但這次是因為來電。也許是發訊息的人沒等到他的回訊而不耐煩了。

Zhenya的樣子在他腦中淡去，取而代之的是他在奧運前看見的、Plushenko抱著寵物低頭溫柔微笑的照片。

但此時Yagudin卻不是懷著恨意在想他，而是連他自己都無法解釋的難過和失落。

他忽然意識到，他曾經幾乎已經說服了自己。

Yagudin睜開眼睛，抓起他的手機。Zhenya還在對他哀鳴。

 

奧運賽季就以驚世絕艷的巔峰對決落幕了。當然結果並不是皆大歡喜，但日子總是得過下去的。在Gala上，金牌得主再次贏得了全場的掌聲，而銀牌得主則因為抱恙而沒有出現在冰場上。這當然又引起了媒體的諸多猜測，不過當事人不在乎，那些批評和辯護也就逐漸沉寂了。

即使是休賽期，Plushenko今天還是一如既往的早早到了冰宮的更衣室。倒不單只是為了練習：這季特別從知名劇團請來為他編舞的Simonov已經約好要和他就「聖彼得堡300年」最終挑選出來的版本，討論符合他理想的編排。這是Mishin第一次真正意義上允許他自己挑選的曲目，Plushenko也因此格外重視。為了請Kornelyuk作出最好的改編，要求完美的金髮青年都快要睡在對方家裡了。幸而在他們的耳朵完全失靈以前，音樂家與花滑選手還是找到了他們共同認可的美妙成果。

Mishin原本該和他一起去的，然而或許是因為上次質詢Plushenko關於和Yagudin的過往時、第一次收到這個一向乖巧的學生倔強沉默的緣故，直到現在對他說話的語氣還是相當冷淡。最近甚至經常刻意以教授其他學生的方式，避開和Plushenko的談話。Plushenko的心裡相當難受，可現在他真的完全不想談這個問題。事實上，可以的話，他渴望能夠完全不去想Yagudin。雖說在奧運以前──更精確地說，在那個夢以前──他其實也是這樣想的，只不過現在的理由和那時已經不再相同。

他換上樣式簡單的棉質運動服和冰鞋，來到冰面。因為時間還早，並沒有多少學員在冰面上練習，即使有也都在冰面的邊緣練習滑行或旋轉，避開了站在場中央的工作人員們。Plushenko抬眼望去，驚訝地發現不只Simonov，連Mishin都在──雖然仔細想想，這並不能說是多意外的事。

擁有一頭金褐色短髮的年輕編舞家似乎正在和Mishin討論事情，小型的收音機被他塞在寬鬆的外套口袋裡，小半個機身都露了出來。他臉上的表情相當嚴肅認真，而Plushenko是第一次和他合作，見到Simonov這副神色，不禁感到一陣緊張，以為是音樂出了問題。

所幸在看見Plushenko的時候，Simonov的表情就回復淡然。不管他們剛剛在說什麼，顯然都不是太嚴重的事。

「早安。」他對他們兩人點頭致意，Simonov禮節性地同樣道了早安，Mishin卻沒有任何表情。Plushenko抿抿唇，老師的態度又讓他的心裡開始發虛。

他試著用別的話題讓自己別感到尷尬：「我需要先把技術動作合樂嗎？」一般他們都是在重新編曲的過程裡同時確立技術動作和銜接的藝術表現，這是第一次採取先選擇技術動作與曲目再編舞的方式，所以Plushenko特別詢問道。

雖然Simonov先前並沒有替花滑節目編舞的經驗，但他決心接下這個工作以後，就盡可能地研究了這個運動的一些相關資料，此時聽見Plushenko的話也沒有愣住。他簡單地點了點頭，「那就麻煩你了。」

Mishin原本抱著手一言不發地站在一旁，但當Plushenko準備先滑行熱身的時候，突然把目光鎖住了他的手，皺起眉頭。

「你的手怎麼了？」即使是關心的話語，老教練的聲音依然聽來嚴厲。

Plushenko卻莫名鬆了一口氣，Mishin終於主動和他說話了，至少表示他的怒火已經平息。他的右手無意識地在左手上的血痕拂了拂：「早上的時候我想幫Pukhlik修指甲，不過牠不太願意。我擦過藥了。」

Pukhlik是他最近養的一隻純白長毛貓，冰宮裡不少人都知道這件事。

剛成為他的工作夥伴的Simonov並不在知情者的行列中，然而一向沒有太多表情的他居然相當難得地問：「貓還是狗？」

Plushenko眨眨眼，不過他當然希望能夠和自己的合作者建立一個好的關係。「貓。」

Simonov的眉眼舒展開來，讓他瘦削的臉上多了些柔和：「牠們既優雅又惹人憐愛，不是嗎？」

Plushenko對此只是微微苦笑。Pukhlik的脾氣可沒有Simonov說的那麼美妙。

Mishin此時截斷了他們的對話：「開始吧。」

為了別太早洩漏新賽季的樂曲，Simonov刻意在播放的時候把音樂的聲音調得非常微弱。平常這種音量頂多能讓滑行中的Plushenko辨認出大概樂段的位置，但今天也許是因為已經重複聆聽這首音樂太多次的關係，他幾乎能清楚聽見每個音符和節拍。也因此，雖然這只是第一次練習，但漂亮的韻律感竟然就已經讓這個作品初具雛形了。

兩位老師顯然也都發現了這一點，Simonov的臉上露出一絲滿意。即使是在歷史悠久的馬林斯基劇團內，Plushenko的表現也可稱得上是一流的。這令他對這份工作的熱情又高漲了一些：面對一個好舞者，編舞們總是會靈感泉湧的。

同時，身為花滑教練，Mishin更注意到了另一方面。

Plushenko跳躍的風格有了細微的變化。原先他的落冰就已經相當輕盈，在眾多的花滑選手中也是具有超絕的美感；然而現在他的起跳更加迅捷，在空中的平衡更是接近完美。而他的落冰動作──簡直像是輕巧的踩踏，而不是跳躍後落下。但他的躍起高度居然還能變得更加驚人，彷彿他能夠輕鬆地運用每一條腿部的肌肉，讓他的跳躍臻至極限。

由於之前出於心理策略而刻意冷落了Plushenko，Mishin一直沒有注意到他的學生在奧運後的這個變化。現在察覺到了以後先是大為驚異，然後就是了然。他一向是知道他的這個學生不肯服輸的個性的。

當Plushenko結束後滑行回他們身邊時，Simonov拋開了先前的淡然自制，給出了他的讚美：「卓越的表現方式，我得說這比我在你的錄像上看見的還要傑出。」

Plushenko平穩著急促的呼吸，聽到Simonov的話以後笑了笑，只以為對方是在說客套話。在他的感受裡，自己的跳躍是很自然而然的，平常他就是這麼跳。的確做跳躍時的感覺比之前更好，但他認為應該只是最近的狀態不錯。直到連一向吝於肯定的Mishin都頷首時，Plushenko才意識到Simonov並不是隨口的恭維。

「真的？我沒有修正過姿勢。」他遲疑地說。

「你讓音樂縈繞在你的身邊了。相當優美，」Simonov聯想起剛才的對話，頓時若有所思地打了個響指，「是的── **就像貓一樣。** 完美、精確、流暢。」

──幾乎在「貓」的音節被吐出的同時，Mishin敏銳地看到自己的學生不自然地快速眨動眼睛。不到20歲的年輕人還不能很好的藏住他自己的動搖，Mishin輕易就發現了他的不安。

Zhenya在想什麼？

但Mishin沉著地沒有出言詢問。現在還不到一擊必中的時機。

「我應該回劇團建議團長讓舞者們都去花一天時間觀察貓的動作，也許讓他們都養一隻。」編舞家愉快地說道。

明明是活絡氣氛的調笑，但Plushenko雖然彎起唇，嘴角卻沒有真正的笑意。他的肩膀微不可見的繃緊，重心前傾，讓他纖瘦的背部也連帶彎出一條不明顯的弧線。

Simonov還沉浸在腦中各式各樣的靈感之中，對Plushenko的情緒毫無所覺；Mishin則始終不動聲色地觀察著他的學生內心的變化。

不過，身為結果論者，老教練只是平靜地吩咐道：「記住你剛才跳躍的感覺，Zhenya。」

Plushenko順從地點頭。於是他們放下這件小事，轉而開始討論起他們詮釋音樂的主題。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分與現實不同的地方：  
> 1\. Zhenya 02年仍然有抱病踏上gala。  
> 2\. 我沒辦法確定Zhenya是什麼時候養貓的。嗯，情節需要。至於貓的名字，上網查的，可信度存疑。只是從這個名字裡，多少可以窺見俄文這個語言令人啞口無言的程度......  
> 3\. 編節目的過程，當然，完全是我胡說的。  
> 4\. 聖300的音樂，依照Zhenya的自傳，是Mishin和他一起跟音樂家決定的。不過本篇裡面的Mishin出於某些理由並沒有參與。  
> 5\. 根據我詢問我爸媽的結果，02年的時候的手機是沒有自訂手機螢幕這功能的。因為我大概在06年左右才有了我的第一支手機，說實話我真的不記得......還是那一句話，情節需要Orz  
> \--  
> 題外話：最近開始接觸俄文這個語言，發現俄文的"太太"是念"Zhena"，就是Zhenya這個字的"-ya"換成"-a"，莫名戳到我的笑點......


End file.
